marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of the Hulks: Alpha Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Minor Appearances: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** * ** *** * ** *** **** **** * ** *** * ** *** * * Items: * * * * * * | Solicit = M.O.D.O.K. The Leader. Mad Thinker. Egghead. Red Ghost and the Super-Apes. Doctor Doom. They make up the secret group who have analyzed every victory and every defeat in the Marvel Universe to create the perfect battle plan that results in FALL OF THE HULKS! The origins and shocking truths of some of Marvel's most dangerous villains are revealed as the biggest HULK EVENT yet begins! From fan-favorite creators JEFF PARKER (AGENTS OF ATLAS) and PAUL PELLETIER (WAR OF KINGS) comes this tale of the “Smartest There Is” and their quest to prove it, once and for all. | Notes = Continuity Notes This story takes place over the course of many years. Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, these moments take place during specific points of the Modern Age. They can be placed in approximately the following years: Year One * Egghead begins his obsession with destroying Henry Pym. ( ) * Red Ghost exposes himself and his Super-Apes to cosmic rays. ( ) * The Mad Thinker's first clash with the Fantastic Four. ( ) * Samuel Sterns is transformed into the Leader. (( ) * The Wizard forms the Frightful Four. ( ) Year Two * MODOK is created by AIM (Prior to as revealed in ) Year Three: * MODOK creates the Harpy program (as seen in ) Year Four * Sandman is dumped into a cement truck by Nova (Prior to this story in ) * Absorbing Man smashed by the Hulk (Prior to this story in ) Year Five * The opening scene of this story where the Inteligencia infiltrate Olympia happens here. It occurs sometime after . * Klaw is dissipated by the Black Panther (Prior to this story in * The Leader reforms Absorbing Man, Sandman, and Klaw. * The Leader uses the Awesome Android to rescue the Mad Thinker after his defeat at the hands of Rom the Spaceknight. ( ) * The Intelligencia raid Project PEGASUS (immediately following the events of ) Year Six * The Leader reforms the Red Ghost restoring his natural powers prior to his clash with Spider-Man. ( ) * Egghead forms his Masters of Evil ( - ) * Egghead is killed when his gun explodes in his face ( ), although he will later be resurrected in . * MODOK joins the Intelligencia (prior to Doctor Doom's apparent demise in . They travel to Wakanda. Year Seven * Spider-Man seemingly destroys the Venom symbiote (prior to this story in ) * The Beyonder comes to Earth and is defeated by Earth's heroes ( - ) * The Intelligencia recovers and revives the Venom symbiote and releases it. Year Ten * Betty Ross dies of radiation poisoning (prior to this story in ) Year Eleven * The Intelligencia discover the body of Betty Ross (following the events of ) Year Twelve * The Hulk is exiled into space, circa . * The superhero Civil War ( - ). * The death of Captain America circa (although he is later resurrected in - ) * The Intelligencia rob the archives of Atlantis (Prior to its destruction in ) * MODOK hacks into the orbital satellites during the defeat of the Hulk and utilizes it to begin his Red Hulk project (behind the scenes of . * MODOK seeks out the Leader to join him in creating a Red Hulk (Following the events of - Year Thirteen * After this story, the Red Hulk is created and first seen in (origins revealed in ) Chronology Notes This story visits multiple periods of time and as such affects the chronology of many of the characters who appear in it. The affected characters are: Page 11: * Page 12: * * * * Page 14: * * * Page 16: * * * * Page 17: * * Page 19: * Page 28: * * * * * Page 31: * * * Publication Notes * Also contains Handbook profiles for Leader, , , , , , and Egghead | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://www.marvel.com/catalog/?id=13571 }}